sulleycinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Sluggo
evil mean blue dick ”He’s gonna be mean to me!” ''-Mr. Bill'' Sluggo is the main antagonist of the Mr. Bill series, and a prominent antagonist in the Sulley Cinematic Universe. He comes from a long line of inbred mean-spirited blue Play-Doh people who tormented the Bill family with Mr. Hands and sometimes Killem. He is largely mute, very rarely making any vocal noise of any kind. In Sulley 110: CyberPunk Adventure: The Conclusion, he is executed by Bigweld in the Robots Civil War. He has comitted milions of war crimes. History The first Sluggos were created from Play Doh and satanic residue by Mr. Hands to entertain him and help him torment the Bills. The Sluggos could not talk in a normal way, instead talking telepathically in a way only Mr. Hands could understand, however due to this, Mr. Hands would have to tell people what they said if there were other creatures around. The Sluggos would later breed, resulting in many, many more Sluggos that were born over centuries and centuries. As for this Sluggo, he was born sometime in the 1950's to act as a spy for Mr. Hands to document the life of the at the time newest member of the Bill family, Mr. Bill. Durring his school years, Sluggo was a bully, tormenting people when he had the chance, especially Mr. Bill. Sluggo would flunk all of his classes, but still went through school successfully and graduated in honors thanks to Mr. Hands threatening the school board. Afier high school, Sluggo would continue to torture Mr. Bill and his dog with Mr. Hands, which would bring them to The Mr. Bill Show. Mr. Hands would often sneak Sluggo on-set to harm Mr Bill, his dog, and later Ms. Sally in the middle of the show, Sluggo would even take it as far as kicking Mr. Bill in the balls after he had saved the station from being taken over by ?????. Sluggo would often attack the other actors on Saturday Night Live, the show that showcased The Mr. Bill Show. This would end up in many actors from SNL planning on getting restraining orders, but Mr. Hands offered the "better" alternative of keeping Sluggo in a cage before and after The Mr. Bill Show. After he healed all the wounds he got from the C4 clone Mr. Bill sent of himself, Sluggo single-handedly conquered many city in Robotopia, resulting in the megacity of misery that is Sluggopolis. Sluggo would form an army and bring fear throughout the world. Robot Civil War In 2017, Sluggo started planning out an all-out attach on Robot City to asorb it into Sluggopolis and assassinate the famous inventor Bigweld. Sluggo used the money he stole from Squilliam Fancyson's house after when he was sent to the electric chair to get stronger weapons. After two years of planning Sluggo put his plan in action. Bigweld instantly contacted The Sulltastic Sullies and the Robotopia army inthe now-named Robot Civil War. Millions died in battle durring the many brutal battles In the middle of the war, Mr. Bill and his dog Spot got seperated from the Sullies, this is when Sluggo took his chance, Sluggo captured Mr Bill and Spot and trapped them in an unknown area. Sluggo ate Spot and then sliced, squashed, blended, and burnt Mr. Bill with a flamethrower. The Sullies would find the burnt remains of Mr. Bill and hold a funeral for him and Spot. Sluggo would later send Ratchet to dig up the remains of Mr. Bill so Sluggo could reanimate him as a highly advanced and brutal fighting cyborg named Mecha Bill V.1. Sluggo tested the cyborg by making it suck its microscophic dick and then sent it out to assassinate Bigweld. After Sulley sadly put Mecha Bill out of his misery, Bigweld and the Sullies found Sluggo's base and put him in an inpenetrable jail cell with plans to execute him. At Sluggo's execution, the executioner gave Sluggo the same treatment that Sluggo gave to Mr. Bill, he was put on a bed of poison spikes, chopped, blended, and burnt to death, a fitting end to one of the most horrible people in the world. Notes *Despite the main Sluggo of the present day being deceased, he still has other relatives out there, lurking in the shadows. Category:Mr. Bill Category:Universal Studios Category:20th Century Fox Category:Disney Category:Villains Category:Assholes Category:Deceased